Out to Save the World?
by kavithecoffeemaker
Summary: What happens when the worlds of Kingdom Hearts and Harry Potter collide? read to find out! And what's with Riku? AU R&R!


**'Kay, HEYS PEOPLES! Well this is my first Kingdom Hearts AND my first ever Fanfic so please be kind...Things you need to know about this story are that it's no betaed and that nothing about it's future is realy determined yet! Enjoy the read and R&R!**

* * *

"Argh…It's so….hot…help me…" a brunette called out weakly to the red-head.

"Oh, just shut up!" replied the red-head. "And if you need to be reminded we are at the beach!" She sighed. _How could he be such an idiot…? He was the one who said that he wanted to go the Destiny Islands._

"Oh yeah…I didn't notice that. Hey, Kairi you want to go in the water?" Sora asked sleepily.

"Um…YEAH! That's what I was trying to get you to do for the last ten minutes! Sora if you didn't like the heat then why did you even want to go back to Destiny Islands?" Kairi shot back.

"Err….I dunno. I guess with all that's happened I guess that I just wanted to go back home for a while. I haven't come back in such a long time." He answered softly.

Kairi softened up after that. She had no idea what was going on in Sora's mind. _Huh..so Riku was right...show a woman that your sad and she'll get off your back right away…I should do that more. Kairi nags me to much…_And such was his train of thoughts. Just then a silvered haired teen went up to them and sat down on the sand with them. When the two noticed him, they gave him a look.

He smirked and said "What? Was I interrupting a moment or something 'cause you sure weren't doing anything or were you?"

Sora glared at his friend and said "Riku, you wouldn't come here willing even if your life was on the line. It's either you've got a message from Leon or you were really bored out of your guts. Well, which is it?"

"Alas, I cannot even go to the beach with my friends or I am accused of some awful crime!" Riku exclaimed loudly.

"Aw, cut the drama and let's get on with it already" Kairi said a corner of her mouth twitching.

Riku smirked again and then in a more serious tone "Leon said that we have to return to Radiant Garden right away. Something about a new world."

About twenty minutes later they were in the gummi ship and off to Radiant Garden. "So, what's this about a new world?" Sora asked. "Did it just appear out of nowhere?"

"According to the message it more than just appeared out of nowhere. Its inhabitants know that there are other worlds. Leon has sent us to get info on the world and see if they are a threat to natural balance of the universe." Riku explained

"How do they know about other worlds though?" Kairi asked.

"That's what we have to find out about. Most of the world is ordinary, no harm. But there is also the hidden part of the world. The Wizarding world. It's filled with witches and wizards. They know how to use magic so be careful." The three teens jumped in surprise as Leon's voice spoke to them. Leon chuckled, "It seems that you forgot that Cid installed a communication system in the ship so that we could talk."

"Well, if you know about the worlds already then why are you sending us on this mission?" Sora asked Leon.

"I sent Vincent and Yuffie to do this first and they only just found out about the Wizarding world before they had to come back to help me with something. And since you guys were close to the new world I thought that you guys could finish the mission."

"Okay so we just got to see if they might a threat or help right?" Riku asked.

"Yea, so just do that and come back and tell me the report, okay? And Riku be careful." Leon said the last part with worried look in his eyes (if staying as emotionless as always could be called worried). "'Bye and Sora try not to hurt yourself." He said in a teasing tone.

Kairi and Sora looked at Riku curiously when Leon was gone. "What did he mean by be careful?" Kairi demanded, "Is something happening that you won't tell us?"

"No." Riku said frowning. "I don't even know why he said that. I'm completely fine."

"That's what they always say …" Kairi muttered.

Riku sighed and left the room. "Oi! I'm not finished with you yet! Come back here!" She started to run after him when Sora grabbed her arm, pulled her back and said "You know Riku he'll tell us when he's ready."

Kairi sighed in his arms and replied "I know but what if he tells us when it's too late?" She blushed when she realized how close to Sora she was and pulled away. When he looked at her blankly she muttered something and rushed out of the room. "Women…" Sora said as he shook his head.

When he saw that he was going to have to pilot the gummi ship Sora grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. _It's their fault they left me with the wheel all alone…_

Suddenly he was pulled back by a pair of tiny paws and tied to a chair. A pair of small chipmunks stood in front of him. "Er...Hello, Chip. Dale. Fancy meeting you here, I was just about to go sleep…so please untie me." All he got was a menacing growl from Dale and Chip, and the angry chattering of chipmunk teeth. Then he knew what was going to happen next. Desperately trying to stop the inevitable he struggled against his bonds. "Look! I really didn't mean to give you guys the caffeine last time I was just wondering what would happen if you guys got hyper! I honestly didn't know that you guys avoided the stuff, because you're extra sensitive to sugar! NO! PLEASE! NOOOOOO!! NOT THE HAIR!"

* * *

**If you readers out there are suddenly thinking "Huh? Why the hell are Chip and Dale extra sensitive to SUGAR!? They're chipmunks! Aren't they supposed to be USED to hyperness?" Well, here's the answer! (Woopee!) Chip and Dale really do like sugar, but since their family has some kind of allergy thing that basically when they eat sugar they get HYPER POWERS! (Imagine that narrator dude in superman doing this then you'll get the idea) Yeah, well Chip and Dale don't always use these powers for good! Also, another little thing they have absolutely no idea what they're doing when on sugar high so it's a bit like their dark sides come out. Hehe…**

**REVIEW!**

**-KavitheCofffeemaker**


End file.
